


Special Protein Boosts and Too Big to Fuck

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles needs special protein boosts from Coach Hale. And he also needs to find out from Coach Hale if his equipment is too big to fuck. This one is just sex. Pure sex. So enjoy, possums!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Special Protein Boosts and Too Big to Fuck

Special Protein Boosts.  
On Monday afternoon Stiles Stilinski stopped by the office located next to the gym at Beacon Hills High School. The sign next to the door read "Coach Derek Hale". He knocked on the door and waited a moment. A deep male voice from inside the office said, "Come in".  
Sties walked into the office and saw Coach Hale sitting behind his desk. The coach stood up and revealed that he was only wearing a pair of gym shorts. Stiles' mouth watered as he saw the tanned muscular man with his arms, legs, and chest covered in thick black hair. He had a beard, and his handsome face and deep blue green eyes were captivating. Coach Hale began to breathe heavily as he saw the pale slender boy. His hair was thick and brown. He had full pink lips, a cute upturned nose, and large amber gold eyes.  
"What do need, Stilinski?", Coach Hal asked.  
"I need your help, Coach", Stiles replied. "I'm on the lacrosse team, but I'm on the bench most of the time. I need to build up my strength so that I can be on the field more".  
Coach thought for a moment.  
"I think that I can help you, son", he said. "But I need to weigh you first. Strip and get on the scales".  
Stiles pulled off his gym shoes, socks, athletic shirt, and shorts. He stood wearing only his jock strap.  
"Everything, boy", Coach said.  
Stiles pulled off his jock strap and stood naked in front of the coach. His cock was hard and sticking up in front of him.  
"Hmm", Coach said. "Now get on the scales, son".  
Coach weighed Stiles and looked down at his erection.  
"Sorry about the hardon, Coach", Stiles said. "I'm easily aroused".  
"So am I", Coach Hale replied. "See".  
He pulled off his gym shorts and showed his hardon.  
"Coach!", Stiles said. "You're huge!"  
"Stilinski!", Coach replied, "You're enormous!"  
They looked at each other. Both were breathing heavily.  
"What can I do to build up my strength, coach?", Stiles asked.  
"Exercise is good", Coach Hale replied. "But the best way is for you to take special protein boosts".  
"How do I get those, coach?", Stiles asked.  
"I suggest the quickest and easiest way", Coach replied. "Human male semen is a good source of protein. You need to swallow cum at least three times a week".  
"But who can I get the protein from, coach?", Stiles asked.  
"You can get it from me, son", Coach replied. 'Just come by my office after school on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon and suck me off. I'll be glad to give you your protein boosts".  
"Thanks, Coach", Stiles said. "When can we start?".  
"What about right now, son?", Coach replied.  
"Ok, coach", Stiles said.  
Coach Hale locked the door. Then he laid down on the leather sofa in his office. His cock was standing up from his body, hard, red, and throbbing.  
Stiles climbed on the sofa. He leaned down and licked the head of Coach Hale's huge hard cock.  
Then he swallowed half of the coach's cock and began to suck on it.  
"Oh, son!", the coach said. "That feels great. Keep on sucking me!"  
Stiles deep throated Coach Hale and the coach moaned in ecstasy. Then he began to come in Stiles mouth.  
"Oh, son!", the coach said. "Oh, Stiles! Keep on sucking my cock! Swallow all of my thick hot cum! It's full of protein".  
Stiles swallowed all of Coach Hale's cum. Then he smiled up at him.  
"Was that ok, coach?", he asked.  
"It was perfect, son", Coach Hale replied. "I just wish that I had someone to give me my special protein boosts".  
"I'd be glad to do that for you, coach", Stiles said.  
"Alright, son", Coach Hale replied. "That sound good to me".  
Stiles laid down on the sofa. His cock was standing up from his body, hard, red, and throbbing.  
Coach Hale climbed on the sofa. He leaned down and licked the head of Stiles' enormous hard cock.  
Then he swallowed half of Stiles' cock and began to suck on it.  
"Oh, Coach!", Stiles said. "That feels great. Suck me!"  
Coach Hale deep throated Stiles and Stiles moaned in ecstasy. Then he began to come in Coach Hale's mouth.  
"Oh, coach!", Stiles said. "Oh, coach! Suck my cock! Swallow all of my thick hot cum! It's full of protein".  
Coach Hale swallowed all of Stiles' cum. Then he grinned up at him.  
"Thank you, son", Coach Hale said.  
"Thank you, coach", Stiles replied.  
They both got dressed.  
"I'll see you here on Wednesday afternoon for your next special protein boost", Coach Hale said.  
"I'll be here", Stiles replied.  
"And one more thing", Coach Hale said. "To build team unity, I insist on affection between coach and student. So every time after our special protein boosts we will hug and kiss".  
They hugged each other, then kissed passionately.  
"Goodbye, Stiles. See you tomorrow", Coach said.  
"Goodbye Coach. I need another kiss", Stiles replied.  
They hugged and kissed again.

Too big.  
The next afternoon Stiles stopped by Coach Hale's office and asked him a question.  
"Coach, all of the boys say that my cock is too big to fuck", Stiles said. "What do you think?"  
"Let's see, son", Coach Hale replied. "Drop your shorts".  
Stiles dropped his shorts.  
His enormous cock was standing out from his body, hard, red, and throbbing.  
"You are big, son", Coach Hale said. "Real big".  
"But coach, am I too big to fuck?", Stiles replied.  
"Let's see", Coach said.  
He locked the door. Then he stripped and bent over his desk, spreading his ass cheeks.  
"Put it right in there, son", he said. "If I can take it, then you're not too big to fuck".  
Stiles stripped. Coach handed Stiles a bottle of lube, and Stiles lubed Coach Hale's little hole. Then he lubed his own humongous hard cock.  
Stiles pushed his big hard cock halfway into Coach.  
"You're tight, coach!", he said.  
"That's alright, son", Coach said. "Keep on pushing it in!"  
Stiles pushed his hard cock all the way into Coach and bottomed out.  
Coach Hale grunted.  
"Alright, boy", Coach said. "Now fuck me!"  
Stiles fucked Coach Hale hard.  
"I'm cumming, Coach!", Stiles exclaimed.  
"So am I, boy!", Coach replied.  
Stiles grunted and filled Coach Hale's ass with his thick hot boy cum, as Coach Hale grunted and shot streams of his thick hot man cum across the top of his desk.  
"You're fine, son", Coach Hale said. "You're not too big to fuck".  
"Thanks, Coach", Stiles replied. "But now my ass feels empty. Could you return the favor?"  
"You bet", Coach Hale said.  
Stiles bent over the desk and spread his ass cheeks. Coach Hale lubed Stiles' little hole. Then he lubed his own enormous hard cock.  
Coach Hale pushed his big hard cock halfway into Stiles.  
"You're tight as well, son!", he said.  
"Push it in, coach!", Stiles replied.  
Coach Hale pushed his hard cock all the way into Stiles and bottomed out.  
Stiles moaned.  
"Alright, coach", Stiles said. "Fuck me!"  
Coach Hale fucked Stiles hard.  
"I'm cumming, son!", Coach Hale exclaimed.  
"So am I, coach!", Stiles replied.  
Coach Hale grunted and filled Stiles' ass with his thick hot man cum, as Stiles grunted and shot rivers of his thick hot boy cum across the top of the desk.  
They both caught their breath, then laid down together on the sofa.  
They hugged each other, then kissed passionately.  
"Hello, student", Derek said.  
"Hello, coach", Stiles replied.  
They laughed.  
"I'm sure that the principal wouldn't be happy if he knew that the English teacher and the coach were fucking each other in my office", Derek said.  
"Even if they are married", Stiles replied.  
"So which roleplay did you like the best?" Derek asked.  
"I liked both of them equally", Stiles replied.  
"So did I", Derek said.  
"It was fun pretending to be your student", Stiles said.  
"It was fun pretending to be your coach", Derek replied.  
"It was one of my best fantasies come true", Stiles said.  
"You certainly have an inventive mind", Derek said.  
"Or a dirty mind", Stiles replied.  
"Well, you know what they say", Derek said.  
"What do they say?", Stiles asked.  
"A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste", Derek replied.  
They laughed.  
"My sexy husband", Stiles said.  
"My sexy husband", Derek replied.  
"Want to grab some dinner on the way home, baby?", Derek asked.  
"Yes, my love", Stiles replied. "That sounds good".  
"I love you sweetheart", Derek said.  
"I love you darling", Stiles replied.  
They hugged and kissed again.  
Then they got dressed and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is the coach at Beacon Hills High School, and Stiles is the English teacher there.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my story.  
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
